1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transition conduits for protecting piping traversing through a wall and, more particularly, to an adjustable length transition conduit for protecting steel gas piping as it traverses through a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various plumbing construction procedures require a variety of specialty tools and parts to provide for a professional appearing installation that meets all applicable building codes. One area that is frequently the center of attention in a plumbing inspection is the matter of steel gas piping that passes through masonry walls such as concrete block or concrete. This area is extremely important due to the possible damage that may occur to the pipe. Such damage includes collapsing of the pipe, physical damage to the pipe, and corrosion of the pipe. One method that aids in the prevention of these occurrences is a pipe sleeve. These sleeves are commonly sealed to the pipe using rubber sealing rings and steel nuts. However, the steel nuts continue to allow the pipe to corrode and rust. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which steel gas pipes can be sealed as they pass through masonry walls in a manner which does not allow for corrosion. The development of The Sealing Ring/Sealing Nut fulfills this need.
In the related art, there exists some patents for wall penetrating conduits and sleeves. None of these patents provide an adjustable length PVC conduit which can be measured and cut on the job site for varying wall thicknesses.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date 5,207,459 Glover May 4, 1993 3,989,283 Pepper Nov. 2, 1976 5,588,682 Breese Dec. 31, 1996 5,433,487 Kuhn et al. Jul. 18, 1995 5,244,237 Harvey Sep. 14, 1993 5,118,141 Miyashita Jun. 2, 1992 4,878,697 Henry Nov. 7, 1989 4,699,177 Thomas Oct. 13, 1987 4,427,219 Madej Jan. 24, 1984